A Phintastic Birthday Not
by TysonalJacko
Summary: When Phineas realises his feelings towards Isabella, he tries to show her. But when Isabella supposedly forgets his birthday, he runs away, and supposedly disappears. Perry has his own problems when Doof disappears, and has to find him.


A Phintastic Birthday... Not

Summary: Phineas realizes his feelings towards Isabella in a dream, and tries to tell her. But when it's his birthday and Isabella forgets, he decides to run away and disappear off the face off the earth. Isabella realizes her mistake, and chases after him. But when she can't find him, is all hope lost? Doof has disappeared as well. Perry has to find him, or he will be re-assigned and possibly re-located.

**(A/N**): I will be working on this fanfic then, I can resume 'And I Am?'. This is set before said fic, and chapter 6 of it will mainly rely on this fanfic. And now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Am I in love?<span>

Ferb woke up at 7:30am to the sound of his alarm clock. _It's Phineas's birthday today!_ He thought to himself. He looked at his brother sleeping peacefully in the bed across the room with a smile on his face. _It was probably a good dream about today. I'll go let him sleep longer while I make breakfast._ He thought again, before walking downstairs and into the kitchen: "Hey, where's Perry?" He said, before making himself breakfast and then making Phineas's.

* * *

><p>Perry was in the basement. He made sure no-one was looking, donned his fedora and flicked a switch. A hole opened up in the floor and sucked Perry into his lair. "Ah, Agent P! What did you think of the entrance? It's short and simple. Anyway, Dr Doofenshmirtz was seen packing some bags along with his robot man Norm. He told us that he was going on vacation to Australia and not to follow him. We will keep an eye on him, and follow him. So today, feel free to relax, enjoy your owner's birthday, but be ready to spring into action should Doofenshmirtz actually be doing something evil. So uh, I guess that's it. Monogram out." Perry saluted to his superior, then exited his lair and went back to his mindless pet state.<p>

* * *

><p>In Phineas's bedroom, he was dreaming. It was about him and Isabella in Paris.<p>

_(Cue Dream)_

_Phineas and Isabella were standing underneath the Eiffel Tower. Isabella was saying how romantic it was and took his hand. She leaned in to kiss him but then everything changed; they were on the deserted island from the time they went around the world. Isabella was now saying about how it's not impossible to do everything he had done, and how Ferb's map showed how it was possible: "Well that's not the Phineas Flynn I fell into lo- this situation with! You showed us on Ferb's map how this was possible!" Wait; was she about to say I fell into love with? Does she love me? Well, she is cute, funny, smart, and sweet. Wait, Am I in love? Phineas then hugged Isabella in the dream. Then, they were back in Paris, but on top of the Eiffel Tower."Phineas?" "Yes?" "I love you!" She then hugged him. "I lo-"_

_(End dream)_

Phineas's dream was cut short when he heard a familiar chatter and felt a pillow thrown at his face. "Alright, I'm up!" He climbed out of his bed, and saw his step-brother smiling at him, and his platypus. "Happy Birthday!" Ferb said before giving Phineas his breakfast. "Thanks Ferb! So, what are we gonna do today?" Ferb thought for a moment, before answering: "Why not take it easy today? That or we could make the world's largest cake, or cookie?" "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today! Hey where's Mom? And Dad? And Candace?" Ferb circled the Googolplex Mall on a map. "Oh, so Candace, Mom, and Dad are at the mall?" Ferb nodded. Phineas had finished his breakfast, so Ferb left him on his own for a moment. Phineas got dressed, and walked out to the backyard, where Ferb was waiting. "So, what's it gonna be? Cookie or cake?" Ferb asked. "Cookie, because it's easier to share with the neighbourhood! And with Isabella! Boy is she cute..." He whispered the last four words to himself. "What?" "I said we can share it with the neighbourhood and Isabella!" He said nervously. "Not to alarm you, but apart from Isabella, all of our friends are on vacation." "Oh. OK then, we'll need about 1 metric ton of flour, sugar, butter, eggs, and chocolate. Oh, and we'll need a giant mixer. I'll get the ingredients, you get the mixer." Ferb nodded, and both boys were about to go to get the supplies, when they heard Isabella arrive in the backyard. "Hey guys! _Hey Phineas!_" She said in a peppy then love struck tone. She asked. Phineas replied in a love struck tone just like Isabella did: "Hey Isabella!" "Whatcha doin?" She asked. _She's so cute and sweet when she says that. I hope she's got a nice present that's just as nice as her._ Phineas thought. "We're just about to make the world's largest cookie!" He replied. "We were going to share it with all of our friends, but Ferb told me they were all on vacation. But I guess that means that just us three can share it! Just me, Ferb, _and the cutest girl in the whole world!_" He said the last part quietly, but Ferb and Isabella still heard him. "What did you say?" They both asked him. It was quite clear to them that Phineas was trying to tell them something. "Uh, I said that just us three can share it; me, Ferb, and you, Isabella." He was acting jittery and nervous, and Isabella knew he was hiding something. "Ok, well can I help in anyway?" "Actually, yes." He handed her a list of the stuff he and Ferb needed. "OK, I can get all of this for you, but what's up with you? You seem nervous about something." "Huh, oh, it's nothing. Thanks for asking!" Isabella then went to the mall to go get the stuff Phineas needed. "That's weird. She didn't even say happy birthday to me. Maybe she forgot to say it. But she didn't even look like she knew it was my birthday; she didn't give me a present. Oh well, maybe she'll get it later." Phineas walked into the house to go sit down. He didn't sit and wait for long, as he heard delivery trucks dropping the ingredients and then he saw Ferb carrying the mixer. Even though it was huge, it wasn't heavy. Phineas walked into the backyard, where he saw 5 bags of ingredients in the backyard. "OK, Ferb, could you get those cranes from one of our earlier projects please?" Ferb went and drove all three cranes into the backyard. "OK, so we open the bags, then lift them up with the cranes, then pour them in the mixer, except for the chocolate. Then we mix them, and then we break up the chocolate and scatter it all over the mixture. Then we put it in a large oven and wait for it to cook. Finally, we take it out and wait for it to cool. So let's start!" They then each opened a bag, then climbed in a crane, and poured the bags into the mixer. After the last bag was poured in, they climbed out and Phineas pushed the mix button. "You know, I just realised that we forgot the oven." "I can't believe you went to make the world's largest cookie, and forgot the oven! What did you think, an extremely large oven was going to fall out of the sky? Phineas, sometimes you can be so forgetful and clueless." _So can you, if you can't remember my birthday... _Phineas thought to himself. And then, right on cue, an oven fell out of the sky. "Well, you'd be surprised what falls out of the sky in Danville!" They then added the chocolate, and put the mixture in the oven. They waited, and waited. Eventually, the cookie was ready, and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella took it out of the oven. It cooled down, so the three went and tried some. As soon as Phineas ate some, a huge smile spread across his face. "This is wonderful!" He said, beaming. "You seem a lot happier than usual, Phineas." "What do you mean?" "Well usually, you're normally just happy and smile, but today, you seem ten times happier!" "Well, the fact this cookie is delicious, I'm surrounded by two of my best friends, and there are things going on today, like anniversaries, _birthdays,_ you know, that kind of thing." "Oh, well it's nice to see you like this, not like earlier, where you were all nervous and out of character. Hey, do you mind if I take a third of this cookie home to share with my mom and Pinky?" "Go ahead! I mean, normally, whatever we did would disappear, but it hasn't, so go on!" "Thanks! You guys are the greatest!" _You are too, Isabella. _Phineas thought to himself. Isabella took some of the cookie and began to walk over the street back home. Just then, Linda, Lawrence, and Candace walked into the yard, each holding a wrapped up present. "Happy Birthday!" They all shouted simultaneously. "Wait, did _you_ make this giant cookie?" Linda asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Candace wasn't lying about what the boys did. "Yes, yes we did. Want some?" Linda and Lawrence both ate some, and immediately, smiles appeared on their faces. "This is wonderful, Candace, why don't you try some?" "Ok!" Candace ate some, and she smiled. "See mom? I told you! They do stuff like this every day!" "Candace, why do you have to bust the boys every day? They just want to make the most of each day. I remember someone telling me: Summer's short. You have to make the most of it. Now who wants cake?" "We do!" Phineas was excited about his presents and the cake, but was upset that he couldn't tell Isabella why he loved her, and she forgot his birthday. Was she doing it on purpose? No, she wouldn't do that. Or would she?

Isabella, who had forgotten completely that today was Phineas's birthday (she thought it was tomorrow), was just walking into her house with the cookie, when she heard people shouting happy birthday. _It's Phineas's birthday tomorrow, so they're not shouting to him, so it must be someone else's birthday._ She thought to herself. "Oh, shoot! I forgot to wrap up his birthday present!" She then ran up to her room to wrap up his present: a brand new red electric guitar, as he always liked to play it when he was bored.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas had unwrapped his presents: A new skateboard from his grand-parents (Reginald and Winifred Fletcher), a left handed flanch (?) tuner from Candace, a new bike from his parents, a remote control helicopter from his other grandparents (Betty-Jo and Clyde Flynn), some new tools from Ferb, a laser pen from Perry (he knew Phineas wanted one), and some clothes from his parents. His parents also gave him $150. They all had a slice of cake, had dinner, and realised it was 8:30pm, so Phineas and Ferb went up to their beds to sleep. "Hey Ferb, did Isabella know that today is my birthday?" Phineas asked his step-brother. "I don't think so, I mean she didn't give you a present, or say happy birthday to you." Ferb knew Isabella didn't mean to forget his birthday. "But what if she forgot about me, what if she doesn't care, what if she doesn't love me anymore?" "What was that last part?" "Uh, I said what if she doesn't care anymore?" Phineas really didn't want Ferb to know about his newfound crush on Isabella. "OK, just try to get some sleep." Ferb knew what Phineas was hiding, but wasn't going to tell Isabella. Not yet, anyway. "Sure, whatever." Then Phineas tried to get to sleep. He managed for about two and a half hours, but then he began having nightmares:

_(Cue Nightmare)_

_Phineas had carried on his dream from earlier that day. He and Isabella were in Paris, under the Eiffel Tower. "So Isabella, what about this, huh? The most romantic city in the world?" "If it is the most romantic city in the world, why didn't you notice me when we were here during the trip around the world?" "I don't know. I guess I was too caught up in trying to fix the plane, and that I didn't realise that I loved you like you loved me." "Well, I don't care! I couldn't care less if you loved me, because I don't love you!" Then, an earthquake began to happen. A hole opened up and sucked Phineas in. "Isabella! Help me!" He held on to the surface as much as he could. Isabella glared at him. "Don't you remember what I just said? I said I couldn't care less about you! Dream Isabella is out, peace!" She then walked away, and left Phineas to fall into a bottomless pit, never to be seen again._

_(End Nightmare)_

Phineas woke with a sweat. He looked at the clock, which showed it was 11:00pm, and that his parents were asleep along with his sister. _Well, if Isabella forgot my birthday, she obviously doesn't care or love me, so I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget! That's it! I know what I'm gonna do tonight! I'll run away, and Isabella will realise her mistake!_ Phineas then grabbed his suitcase, put his presents in it, grabbed his savings ($750), and put them in his pocket. He wrote a note and stuck it to the fridge, then climbed outside of the house, so he wouldn't wake anyone up. _Now where to go,_ He thought. _Wait, I can send her on a wild goose chase, while I prepare something extremely evil! But first, I have to lead her on a wild goose chase._ He then wrote a letter, and put it in Isabella's mailbox. _Right, that's that. Now I'm gonna have to catch a bus to California. _He walked to the nearest bus stop. He waited for about five minutes, and then a bus turned up. "Does this bus go to California?" Phineas asked the driver. "Why yes, yes it does, kid. Why? Say, aren't you a little young to be out this late at night?" The driver asked Phineas. "I'm going to my grand-parents house. They live in California, and no, no I'm not too young." Phineas was a bad liar, but the driver believed in him and let him on. "Well ok then, California is at stop 20. There are 30 stops overall. To get to California, we'll take about an hour and a half, give or take about 10 minutes." "Thanks, mister." Phineas handed him $20 for the fare, and then went and sat at the back of the bus, and noticed it was nearly empty, except for five other people. He remembered the nightmare, and decided to try and get some sleep. He slept past all of the stops, including California. He was awoken by the driver. "Come on kid, last stop of the night!" "Huh? What time is it? And where are we?" "Well, it's two in the morning, and we're in Mexico." "Mexico?" "Yep, you heard me right. Now come on, out of the bus." Phineas then took his belongings, and walked out of the bus. He looked around, and saw a large hotel. He walked into it, and spoke to the person at the desk. "Excuse me; do you have any spare rooms?" "Yes, of course! That will be $25 for one day." "Thank you!" Phineas then gave her $25 dollars. "Your room number is 3001." She gave him a key. Phineas said thanks, then took the elevator to the thirtieth floor, and walked to his room. He then unlocked the door, closed it behind him, locked it, and went to sleep on the bed in the room.

* * *

><p>Five hours later at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Ferb woke up at 7:00am. He looked at Phineas's bed, and saw that it was empty. <em>Probably started the project for today already, <em>he thought to himself. He walked out to the backyard after eating breakfast, and saw an empty yard. _Where could he be?_ He went to the living room and saw that Phineas wasn't in there, just Perry sleeping. He went into the bathroom: empty. Basement: empty. He went up to his parent's room, where they were waking up. "Oh, hello Ferb. What's up?" Lawrence asked him, noticing his worried expression. "I can't find Phineas anywhere in the house or the backyard!" "Oh dear, that is a problem. So you've looked all over the house, and you can't find him?" "Nope." "Well let's go ask Vivian and Isabella if they've seen him." Ferb nodded in agreement, and the three got ready and walked over to Vivian's house.

Isabella was just waking up at 7:30. She looked at the calendar. _It's Phineas's birthday today!_ She thought. She got dressed, and went downstairs. "I'm just going to get the mail, Isa!" Vivian walked to the front door. "Ok mom!" Isabella ate her breakfast, and as she did, her mom gave her a letter. It was addressed to her, in Phineas's handwriting. "I wonder why Phineas would write a letter to me when he's just across the street." "I don't know, Isa. Why don't you read it and see what it says?" Isabella opened the letter. When she read it, tears formed in her eyes:

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know that you don't care about me; I mean you forgot my birthday was yesterday, so I decided to run away to California. Don't bother to look for me. Oh yeah, you don't care, so you won't. From Phineas._

"What's wrong Isa?" "III-t's Ph-Ph-Ph-Phineas. He ran away, b-b-because of m-m-me!" Isabella passed her mother the letter. She read it, and as she did so, her eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry, Isa. Let's let his family know." Just then, she heard the doorbell. She opened the door, and saw Linda, Lawrence, and Ferb, all with worried faces. "Have you seen Phineas?" They asked. "No, but we know where he is." Isabella said, snivelling. "What's the matter, Isabella?" Linda asked. "Ph-Phineas. H-h-he ran a-a-away." "Where to? And why?" "T-T-To C-California b-b-because of me!" Isabella burst into tears. "Let's go back to our house, and then we can sort this out." They walked back to the Flynn-Fletcher home. Candace was sitting in the front room, watching TV with Stacy. "Uh, Candace?" "Yes, mom?" "Well, uh, I've got some bad news for you." "I'm listening." Truth was, she wasn't. "Well, I don't know how to say this, but Phineas has run away." "What?" "He ran away to California because of Isabella. I understand how you feel." Linda could see her daughter looking sad. "Actually, I know how we can find him." Ferb pulled out a strange device. "What's that?" Everyone asked him. "A DNA Tracker. If we use one of Phineas's hairs, we can locate him. And if I adjust it, we'll be able to talk to him." Linda ran and found one of Phineas's hairs on his pillow, and put it in the device. The device searched all of the Tri-State Area and couldn't find him. "But it can only search within a 10 mile radius, so he's obviously outside the Tri-State Area." "Well, we could try his cell phone." Candace then pulled out her cell phone and dialled Phineas. However, instead of hearing him talk, there was a recorded message: "Hi, you've reached Phineas Flynn. I'm in Mexico right now. Or am I in California? Oh, and if this is Isabella, don't bother leaving a message after the beep. BEEP!" "Phineas? This is Candace. COME BACK NOW AND APOLOGISE TO ISABELLA, OR YOU ARE SO BUSTED!" Candace then hung up and left the message. "Candace, you do realise he'll probably stay there or go somewhere else." Linda knew that her son would do just that. "Should we get the police to look for him?" " Yes, yes we should." Linda pulled out her cell phone and dialled 911. "Hello? Police? Yes, my son has run away and we need help finding him! Oh, thank you!" Then, Ferb's DNA tracker displayed a red dot. "Does that mean he's in the Tri-State Area?" "Well, it's at the bus stop in town, so maybe we should look." "No, we need to wait for the police to turn up!" "Wait, couldn't I go?" Ferb was determined to find his brother, and wasn't going to stop. "Ok Ferb, you go and find him if he's there." Ferb zipped out the house and ran to the bus stop. He saw one of Phineas's hairs, so he picked it up and returned home. When he opened the door, he saw police officers. "Any luck?" "Well, all I found was one of his hairs on the sidewalk near the bus stop." "Well we know he took a bus." An officer said. "We'll issue an amber alert, and if he isn't found within 5 hours, we'll increase it to red alert.

* * *

><p>At the hotel, Phineas was just waking up. He switched on the TV, and it came up with the news: "I'm Jim Harris and this is Channel 8 News. Terror strikes residents in Danville, Georgia as local boy Phineas Flynn runs away. Yes, that's right. Ten-year old Phineas Flynn had left his home in Danville, and the police say he could be in Mexico, or in California. The screen then changed, and showed a picture of Phineas with him in his usual clothing. "If anyone sees this boy, they are advised to call 555-0142. And now, some words from his friends and family." The screen changed again, and showed Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, Candace Perry, Vivian, and Isabella. Phineas looked at Isabella with disgust. Linda, Candace, and Lawrence spoke: "Phineas, wherever you are, please come home, we miss you!" Perry chattered then disappeared, Ferb looked at him with a face that said 'Please!', Vivian asked him if he could come home, to make Isabella happy, and then Isabella spoke: "Phineas, please come home, I miss you, everyone will be happy. I'm trying to say that I'm-" Phineas just switched the TV off, and changed into some other clothes, and sprayed his hair brown. He also put on a false moustache. <em>So they found out. Good thing I brought these extra clothes, spray paint, and fake moustache,<em> he thought. _Hey, I wonder where Perry went. _He then walked out of the hotel, onto the streets of Mexico.

* * *

><p>Perry, who was distraught at Phineas's sudden disappearance, heard his watch buzz, and walked into his lair, snivelling, and trying to hold back tears. "Ah, Agent P, what's the matter? Oh, right, your owner disappeared. I'm sorry. No really, I am. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz is not in Australia like he said he would. We think that the disappearance of your owner is linked to Doofenshmirtz, so we have two theories: One: Santa Claus abducted him and took him to the land of angry corn people, two: He could be at this hotel in Mexico, where a guy exactly identical to him was seen walking into it and a guy just like your owner was seen entering it... You know what? Forget the first theory, you need to go to Mexico! We'll keep you updated on Doofenshmirtz's location. Just look at your watch, and there'll be a map showing where you are, and where Doof is. Try and find your owner as well, but remember to hide your 'other' life. Monogram is out, peace!" Perry saluted, then climbed into his hover car, and flew to Mexico.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, we've done what we can now, so we'll have to wait." Linda told everyone as they walked out of the Channel 8 news station. "I can't wait much longer! That's it! Why don't we go to Mexico, see if he's there, and then if he isn't, go to California?" Isabella was still upset, but now, she was frustrated. She just wanted to have Phineas back. "Well, if it helps us find him quicker, then yes!" "And the Fireside Girls could help!" "Good idea, Isa." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Phineas!" "Wait, how are we going to get to Mexico?"<p>

End of Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Next time:<strong> Phineas is given a job that could change his life. Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Vivian, and Phineas's family travel to Mexico to find him. But when they do, a series of problems unfold. Also Doof goes missing, and Perry tracks him to space to find him.

**Update:** Either 3rd of April, 9th of April, or 10th of April


End file.
